If I Ever Get Her Back
by EvilRootBeer
Summary: Songfic InuYashaKagome pairing. they get into another huge fight. sometime after the demise of Naraku. read it and reveiw your hearts out. FLAMERS WELCOMED.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha….if I did why would I be doing fan fiction of it? And I do not own the song I just like it very very much. **_

_**Song Title: If I Ever Get Her Back by Joe Nichols **_

_**R&R guys please!! i would love the feed back! **_

* * *

InuYasha looked down the empty well and a small frown as tears started to slowly form in his eyes. He didn't let them fall, too stubborn to go down after Kagome, he just sat there. It's been two days and she hasn't come back yet; she was really angry at him this time. 

"Kagome…." He whimpered as his shoulders slumped and his ears drooped with his hair billowing behind him, the tears still threatening to fall. He sniffed the well for any small trace of her left over but there was nothing. There always seemed to be something wrong; something not right when Kagome left.

Maybe he shouldn't have said those things to her. Maybe he shouldn't have been so…well so him.

"Kagome…" He whimpered louder before he turned and sat crossed legged the way he always does. He sat there thinking back to that morning before she left.

_FlashBack _

_It had been to months after defeating Naraku and Kagome still hasn't managed to purify the jewel and InuYasha had thought that maybe she was doing it on purpose because she was afraid of what might happen without the jewel and to be completely honest so was he. But he was also getting very annoyed that she wouldn't even try to see what would happen._

_"InuYasah, I need to go home to get some more supplies if that's okay with you." Kagome looked so beautiful in that short light blue dress with little flowers oh it, but he wouldn't ever tell her. She smiled and waited for his answer._

_"Keh. Like I care what you do Kagome. Just make sure you look around in your time on what to do about the jewel." InuYasha looked at her from the corners of his eyes and saw her shoulders slump and her lips pout. " I mean come on Kagome you ain't even tryin' to purify it!" He scolded looking at her directly now._

_"I know InuYasha, but aren't you afraid of what…what might happen. What if I can never go home or what if I do go home and I can never get back here?" Frightened tears glistening in her eyes should have warned him ._

_He ignored them and rolled his eyes. "Kagome, I'm getting tired of protecting you because of that thing. So when you get back you better TRY to purify it!" He was screaming at her and waving his arms around to put his meaning into his words. _

_"You don't want me to come back do you?! You don't care if I'm able to come back or not do you?!" She was crying and he started to panic in his mind about it. " FINE INUYAHSA I WILL TRY MY BEST AT PURIFYING IT WHEN I GET BACK! AND THEN I WON'T EVER COME BACK AGAIN!!" She stomped off with her bag slung over her shoulder and the air around her popping and cracking with anger and hurt. _

_When he ran after her to demand her to hurry up she had already gone down the well and he just couldn't go after her because he knew she would just yell and cry again and he couldn't stand that. Not crying, especially not the crying. So he decided to wait for her at the well._

_End Flashback _

InuYasha sighed and adjusted his Tetsusaiga around in his arms. " Kagome….I….I'm sorry." He looked up to the stars that now shone down on him.

_I'm gonna tell her that I love her _

_About a million times a day_

_Oh I'm gonna do_

_Everything I wouldn't do_

_I'm gonna straighten up my act_

_If I ever get her back_

_I'm gonna break these old habits _

_Just like I broke her heart_

_It took her walking out_

_For me to figure out_

_How to keep our love on track_

_**Two Months later:**_

Miroku sat in his usual form sipping some tea, "I'm surprised, Sango, that she hasn't come back. Aren't you?" He finished looking at the doorway of the small hut they were in. InuYasha had just comein with the pout he's been wearing for the last month and a half.

"Yes, I am. I'm worried too." Sango said with a slight nod. " InuYasha, why don't you go and get her.

You know she's waiting for you." She continued without looking at the hanyou.

"Keh. Why should I do everything. 'Sides I didn't do nothing wrong." With that InuYasha stomped out wondering why he even went in there. His feet automatically went to where he didn't want to go only because its where he's been practically living for the past two months. He went to the well and looked down hoping he could see the beautiful miko staring up at him.

"Kagome…" His ears drooped as he sighed; there was nothing down the well. He whimpered and bowed his head. " I….I'm sorry Kagome…." He couldn't help the tear that escaped down his cheek.

_If I ever get her _

_Back in these arms _

_Right where she belongs_

_I'll hold her near_

_Dry the tears and make her laugh_

_If I ever get her back_

_She'll be my every reason _

_And I'll bend so we don't break_

_I'll give her all my time_

_Take time to read her mind_

_She won't even have to ask_

**_Two days later:_**

The young kitsune darted onto InuYashas shoulder and knocked on his head, " InuYasha! I've been calling you for a while now!"

"Whata ya want Shippou?" InuYasha's face went into a stubborn scowl. " I ain't got time for you."

Shippou hopped down and walked along side with InuYasha, "InuYasha, I miss Kagome. Why don't you go and get her? I don't think she's mad at you anymore."

"Shuddup! What do you know about it! NOTHING THAT'S WHAT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" InuYasha bellowed as he picked up speed and stomped away from the kitsune.

Shippou just stood there and shook his head thinking that grownups are so weird.

That night:

InuYasha tossed and turned in the God Tree, even though he wasn't going to sleep, he just couldn't get comfortable. Lately when he did sleep all he could dream of was Kagome and how much he really missed her.

"Kagome I'm going to you in the morning." He looked up at the stars with determination, his hair tossing behind him in the wind.

_If I ever get her_

_Back in these arms_

_Right where she belongs_

_I'll hold her near_

_Dry those tears and make her laugh_

_If I ever get her_

_Back in these arms_

_Right where she belongs_

_I'll hold her near_

_Dry her tears and make her laugh_

_If I ever get her back_

_I'm gonna tell her I love her…_

Walking out of the well house InuYasha almost fell over from the strong scent of the miko he came to get. Lured and intoxicated by her aura he jumped up onto her window and opened it slowly, gasping as his eyes found the young girl sleeping soundly on her bed cuddling her pillow. Looking out the window and whimpering, it was early and he didn't want to wake her up yet, but he really needed to say it or it will never be said.

"Kagome?" He whispered softly and gently nudged her awake.

Slowly sliding her eyes open then blinking a few times and stretching, "hmm?...Inu...InuYasha?" She rubbed her eyes and gasped loudly then gets up and wraps her arms around him. "InuYasha, I..."

"Shh...I...I have something to tell you, Kagome." Inhaling deeply, he looks into her eyes with a small smile. "I..I love you."

Kagome just smiled.


End file.
